


Gorebyss

by Rainbowknight_2



Series: Death Dex [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowknight_2/pseuds/Rainbowknight_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah, the idea is they wanted to show a human how pretty it under water but didn't realize they can't breathe there.</p></blockquote>





	Gorebyss

Won't you come with me?

Come with me.

Swim across the sea.

On my back I can carry you.

We are so far away now.

Look how beautiful it is.

The water, the waves.

The coral, the fish.

So calm down here.

Don't you like it?

Why are you so quiet?

Don't you like it here?

I just wanted to show you this beauty.

Under the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, the idea is they wanted to show a human how pretty it under water but didn't realize they can't breathe there.


End file.
